2000 IRN BRU 250 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (IRN BRU 250 @ Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway, June 18th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Johnny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Chicken from "Cow & Chicken") *filling in for Ash Ketchum* # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) Number Of Laps * 250 Number Of Cautions * 10 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-special opens inside Nazz's hauler with Nazz, Johnny 2X4, Sarah, Carl, Libby, Chicken, Danny Fenton, Misty, Numbuhs, 2,3,4, 5 and 362 eating breakfast while the rain was pouring) *Johnny: (slurping his IRN BRU soda) Wowzers! This IRN-BRU sure hits the spot, huh, Plank? *Misty: Johnny, you really shouldn't drink soft drinks this early in the morning. Soda has more sugar than your average cup of coffee. *Johnny: *chuckles nervously* Sorry, Misty. *Danny: (also drinking an IRN BRU) Same here. But you gotta hand it to these Kids Next Door. *Chicken: Yeah, how'd youse guys even get IRN BRU all the way from Scotsland in the first place? *Numbuh 2: Ah, we got a man on that. (referring to the KND character, "Joe Balooka") *Carl: You kids are cool. I would have joined you if I met you all in my days as a school boy, but my mom would have grounded me for adult-opposition. *Numbuh 4: Say, mate, I've always had an eye for NASCAR driving. Maybe the two of us could trade places some time. ...If you can some backbone! *(Numbuh 5 hits Numbuh 4 with her hat) *Numbuh 4: Ouch! *Numbuh 5: Not cool, fool! *Libby: You tell him, sister! *Nazz: Speaking of not cool, I feel so bad for Timmy. Falling through the stairs and breaking your leg like that, total pain. But that's putting it mildly. (referring to the 2000 KMART 400 Fantasy Edition Wiki taking place the same weekend as the IRN BRU 250) *Sarah: And poor Bubbles has a fever, but thanks to this stupid rainstorm that's been going on since last night, none of us other than Ash before the storm kicked in could fill in for her. *Chicken: Look, don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for 'em too, but thanks to Ash Ketchum's absence, filling in for Timmy, I get to fill in for him and drive in a NASCAR race for the first time! Oh, man, I can't wait! *Libby: It was cool of Fassler to let you drive for once, Chicken. *Chicken: Yeah. Even though I first attended voluntarily as crew chief at the FASTEX Big River Raceway with Cow and my friends a couple years back (referring to the Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends episode, Pedal to the Ed-al) I gave some spinning behind the wheel a crack too, Fassler said I could fill in some time, but I was still happy to stay as my pal, Buttercup's crew chief. *Numbuh 3: Ooo! Ooo! My turn to talk! Do you think Timmy AND Bubbles would each like a "Get Well Soon" Rainbow Monkey to make them feel better?! up the very stuffed Rainbow Monkey in unison (singing) Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys...! *Numbuh 4: (covers his ears as Numbuh 3 continues) *groan* Will somebody PLEASE make her stop before I get sick?! *Numbuh 362: Numbuh 4, control yourself. As a real honor it is having you all from the Busch Series of Team FASTEX racing on our Speedway track, we just wish you all could have met Numbuh 1. *Johnny: (holding Plank up to his ear) Gloomy Gussie is right, buddy. *Numbuh 2: I hear ya, Rachel (Numbuh 362's real name). It still feels like yesterday that we were all saying good-bye to him as he...*sniffles* joined the Galactic: Kids Next Door. *Numbuh 4: Yeah...*sniffles* (normal tone) I still don't get why I wasn't chosen to lead our team after he left! *Numbuh 5: You? Lead our team? You can't even spell your numbuh! *Numbuh 4: *growls* *Numbuh 3: I hope Numbuh 1 still thinks about us. *Numbuh 5: Girl, you know he does. And besides, he's got Numbuh 274 and the rest of the Galactic: Kid Next Door keeping him company as they battle all them tyrannical adults up there in the solar system! *Carl: Oooo...you think they've met Shmengo? (referring to his baby alien from the Jimmy Neutron episode, "Who's Your Mommy?") *Libby: *groan in disgust* Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Sports Theme" plays) * Eli Gold (TNN): It had been pouring hard here at the Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway last night. Well mother nature decided to make this STILL be a night race after all, because constant rains during the morning and afternoon, had pushed this race into the evening, and right now there is NOT ONE CLOUD in the sky. The jet-dryers are finishing up their work drying the racetrack for us to go racing. Hi folks, I'm Eli Gold along with former NASCAR Champion and race-analyst, Buddy Baker, and race analyst Dick Berggren, and guys, this new short-track on the circuit will really be full of surprises. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Yes indeed, Eli. This track is much like Richmond International Raceway, but the crowds are bigger, and the track is more smoother. But the main concern is for these teams this evenin' is that we have a "green" racetrack, since all the rain washed the rubber off the racetrack, these cars will be slippin' and slidin' all race long until they lay some rubber down on the track, so their cars can handle much better as the race goes on. * Dick Berggren (TNN Sports): You're right, Buddy. Rain is always a concern for ANY driver and team, especially the aftermath of a rainstorm when all the rubber is washed off the racetrack, when the slick track really messes up the handling of these racecars. * Eli Gold (TNN Sports): So now, since the rains had gone, it is now time to get this race rolling here in Codename: Kids Next Door Motor Speedway! Let's go trackside to get the command! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for those most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshals Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles and Abigail Lincoln. Or as they're better known....Numbuhs, 2, 3, 4 and 5 of Kids Next Door Sector V! *crowd cheers LOUDLY* * Numbuh 5: Boys and Girls, Girls and Boys, we are proud to represent the IRN BRU 250 here tonight! * Numbuh 3: We love you, IRN BRU makers! * Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3-! * Numbuh 2: Anywho, we the Kids Next Door are super excited to see some race action! * Numbuh 4: Yeah! So, make some noise and Gentlemen, Sta- (abruptly gets cut off by an unfamiliar sound) * (Scene shows a rocket floating high above the Speedway; The Fans, The racers from Team Fastex and Team Rexcor, The commentators and Numbuhs 2-5 all gasp and chatter in confusion) * Track P.A Announcer: Oh, what is this?! This is truly a surprise for EVERYONE here! * Eli Gold (TNN Sports): Dick, were you expecting this? * Dick Berggren (TNN Sports): I was not, Eli. I've never seen anything quite like this happen in NASCAR. * Buddy Baker (TNN): Ladies and Gentlemen, there is not a single person here that was expecting this! It appears to be a rocket making a peaceful landing in the center right next to our Grand Marshals. * (The rocket softly and slowly does so) * (The rocket's door slowly opens allowing smoke to emerge from it) * (As the smoke cleared, we are introduced to two familiar figures) * Numbuh 1: Hey, did you start the party without ME?! * Numbuh 274: Long time, no see! * (Fans scream and cheer EXTREMELY LOUDLY in excitement) * Track P.A Announcer: Whoa! Would you look at that?! It appears Former Leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno has made a dramatic, surprise appearance! * Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1! * Numbuh 3: YAAAAAY! * Numbuh 5 (happy to see him): Nigel Uno, what are you doing here?! * Numbuh 274: You didn't think we'd miss this, did you? * Numbuh 1: That's right. When I heard on TNN news up on the moonbase, my favorite team- * Numbuh 4: Favorite team?! * Numbuh 1: My favorite RACING team, furthermore, a division of my favorite racing team, (hinting he watches both the Winston Cup and Busch Series FASTEX drivers) thank you very much, Numbuh 4, would be racing on the Kids Next Door Raceway, I HAD to be here! * Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1, since you're here, you GOTTA tell us what it's like up on the moonbase with the Galactic: Kids Next Door. * Numbuh 3: Ooo! Ooo! Say hi to Ramon for me?! (referring to RAMON-4 from the Kids Next Door episode, OPERATION: S.A.T.U.R.N) * Numbuh 4: Is it really cool up there with them? You fight any aliens or cruddy space adults?! * Numbuh 5: GUYS! Let Numbuh 1 tell us himself. And hurry, we got a race to start. * Numbuh 1: Lot of missions I've successfully been through, made new friends, but...but it's not as cool as the old days of hanging out with my team. * (Crowd cheers) * Numbuh 3: Awwwww... * Numbuh 2: Say, after the race, maybe the two of us can get an IRN-BRU and catch up on stuff. * Numbuh 5: As soon as we kick it, fool! Numbuh 1, care to join us in doing the honors? * Numbuh 1: You only had to ask me once! * Numbuhs 1-5: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Numbuh 1: Team FASTEX AND Kids Next Door RULE!!!!! * *engines start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd* Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Woody The Cowboy & Buzz Lightyear (in the booth), and Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2, backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * This is the 2nd of 5 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, Glenn Jarrett, and Adam Alexander. * This is one of Woody and Buzz's only appearances in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-series. * This race was supposed to run on June 17th, but a rain out forced the race to be postponed and more rain the next day ended up pushing the race to a 7:30 pm Sunday night start. * The Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway is a spoof of Richmond Int'l Raceway. Codename: Kids Next Door Raceway (spoof of Richmond Int'l Raceway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruYyGG4LJbE Category:Browse